


everybody is watching me (us)

by leosunderground



Series: that ultra kind of love [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dragon Age AU, Fluff, Keith as The Iron Bull, M/M, Shiro as the Inquisitor, Shiro is having a bad day and Keith is there for him, There are some declaration of devotion in Qunlat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosunderground/pseuds/leosunderground
Summary: Shiro is having a bad day and Keith is ever steady at his side.“It means,  It is my purpose to do what I must for those I consider important.” Keith said with a voice filled with feelings that didn’t belong in Qunlat, eyes never leaving his. “It means that I’m the sword at your side when you need it be. It means I’m your safe harbor when your mind is a storm. It means I’m your shield when the world is an arrow aimed at your heart. For you carry my heart with you, and I yours.”





	everybody is watching me (us)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for beelsebutt @ tumblr that requested that I write something in my Dragon Age AU.

 

Shiro hated Orlais, orleasians and everything that was related to them. He supposed it was related to his ferelden blood, but he also hated Ferelden, fereldeans and everything that was related to them, humans were just like that. Shemlen were so troublesome, who cared who left the wrong glove (Allura would claim it was the right glove) on the wrong table and now he had to settle a three age past family spat over nugs.

Nugs.

He supposed he was grateful for the Frostbacks, otherwise the two kingdoms would be waging endless wars against each other over which dogs were the prettiest.

He regretted that the Inquisition had to be located right in the middle of the Frostbacks. His past elvhen really could have build Skyhold somewhere less, less in the middle.

One really can’t win in life.

His head was pounding since he woke up in the morning, and it had been meeting after meeting, people over people requesting his attention in important matters to choosing color palettes. He felt like he was going to explode, worse, throw up in front of his ambassador. Shiro raises his left arm in the air, ignoring how it sends a jolt through his entire body, a quiet demand for silence, while he closes his eyes and rests on his face on his other hand.

This is a bad day, he thinks.

He leaves without a word.

Skyhold isn’t big enough on bad days, no matter where he went there was something and someone watching him, wanting from something him, as if he doesn’t do his best for this cause everyday.

Shiro throws himself on his bed. A few minutes of this and he was going to be better.

“Having a bad day, Sir?” A voice comes from somewhere in the room, and for this one Shiro doesn’t move from his spot, his daggers safely seated beneath his pillows, that was a voice he trusted.

Shiro also doesn’t move when he feels the bed dipping, and has his head maneuvered into muscle hard thighs. Soon enough he felt hands caressing his head, untangling knots of hair, massaging his scared, mutilated ears. A remind of prejudice towards his half human blood.

“Is this okay, kadan?” Keith whispered softly.

Shiro only hummed to his query, opening his eyes and looking at Keith.

Keith was short for a Qunari, but then again, Shiro was tall for a elf, even if only for a elf blooded one. His light grey skin shined in the late evening sun, the only evidence that he was a born Qunari, he had his dark hair held in a long braid accenting the absence of horns. Shiro had been told being hornless was rare feature amon the Qun, and that Keith was seen as dangerous, scary and special because of that, he agreed on all accounts, and that was why he had been chosen to be Ben-Hassrath.

Shiro could add that to his list of failures, having in the heat of the moment preached for Keith to stand with his comrades, betraying the Qun and having been made Tal-Vashoth.

“You mind is wandering to dark places, my heart.” Keith said, lightly tugging Shiro’s necklace, made of dragon teeth, made to symbolize two part of a whole, a heart.  _ Kadan _ . Keith wore his respective necklace everywhere, a token of pride.

“It is just… a bad day, vhenan.” Shiro started, the elvhen word for  _ heart _ rolling sofly from his tongue. “My head hurts, my arm hurts, I hurt.” He finished in whisper, nuzzling closer to Keith’s chest, looping his left arm across his waist.

Keith only hums in reply, adjusting his sitting position, and in a fluid movement he starts massaging Shiro’s temple, moving in soft circles as the scent of elfroot takes to the air, a lotion he suppose.

“Gods…” Shiro sighs, tensions slowly fading away from his body as he melts more into the bed and Keith’s thighs. “What would I do without you?” He breathes out as he closes his eyes again, relaxing into the soft touches.

Keith remains silent for a minute or so, before whispering. “Sataareth kadan hass-toh issala ebasit.” The words rolls hard from his tongue as qunlat always was. Hard, precise, concise, strong. Like Keith.

The words aren’t unfamiliar, Shiro had heard them before once when Keith betrayed his people for him.

“You have said that once, at the Storm Coast, when we rushed to your Chargers.” Shiro wonders out a loud. “What does it means?” He inquires without opening his eyes, fully relaxed now.

“You know how Qunlat is, it doesn’t exactly translate.” Keith snorts, manaveuring Shiro’s head so he is looking upwards. “Open your eyes, Sir.” He commands, even if the title would demand the opposite.

Shiro follows the order in a heartbeat, and Keith’s violet eyes are and will be the most beautiful thing he would ever see. Truly, something as beautiful as his eyes couldn’t even be found in the halls of Arlathan of olde.

“It means,  _  It is my purpose to do what I must for those I consider important. _ ” Keith said with a voice filled with feelings that didn’t belong in Qunlat, eyes never leaving his. “It means that I’m the sword at your side when you need it be. It means I’m your safe harbor when your mind is a storm. It means I’m your shield when the world is an arrow aimed at your heart. For you carry my heart with you, and I yours.”

Shiro couldn’t move his eyes from Keith, it was moment made eternal, just like when he first stumbled out of the Fade, but this time he was loved and safe and happy, everything he was never before.

Shiro laughs before he can stop himself, breathless and free even if for a moment. “I must have really pleased the gods, for being to be with you.” He smiles. “Ar lath ma, vhenan.” He says in soft elvhen, raising his head to kiss Keith. “My love, my heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget that I'm always @ [sheithsunderground](http://sheithsunderground.tumblr.com) if you want to talk!  
> The sap and the Pisces in me really came out on this hm...


End file.
